Grimdyllyn Stonerain
In a land fraught with danger, Grim faces new dangers every day in her attempt to find a way home. Behind the Scenes Grim is fighting monk of Pharasma, known as The Lady of the Graves. Patient, cunning, quick and silent, the way of Underdark. As an Ebon Hand in the Order of the Stone, Grim was an advanced scout. Time Line Birth and the first five years of curiosity. Throwing things was her style. -6-40. Goes to The Deep Gnome Academy; where all gnomes train for many things, engineering, architect, masonry, blacksmithing, mining. The list goes on and on. At Academy gnomes spend days learning. The dark elves are coming and everyone must prepare(hate and despise them,"the only good Drow's a dead one). The duergar are close, always be prepared.(We do trade with them.) Run if you see an illithid. I don't care I hate them, I can fight them but ... what if I Can't. (I will hide first observe). They are too dangerous to let live though, this I know. And the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I will always see out duergar to support me in any illithid slaying. -41-50. Chosen for the elite law and security force; Training 9 years to assist deeper colonization, trade routes, minerals, fungus and plant life surveys. (Food Source) Architectural Buildings and tunneling and bunkers. Working with gas powered cross bows was one of her favourites. Her elective was mountain climbing(she always wanted to go to the surface). -55-60. Gained access to the Order of Silent Ones; The monk order dedicated to the art of in close fighting, tumbling and throwing. Using your momentum when throwing, its all just mathematical when you take in targeting his movement and your movement. But if you can strike silently once and melt away then do so, Guerilla Warfare against evil people is one of the best ways to keep your people alive. -61. Graduated With honors my parents are very proud, I am accepted for recon and training mission's. -62-64. Field Training under Veraryl Trizzdom The Silent. Great on hands training and knowledge. -65. Moved to advance mining and ordinance teams, surveying for oils, gas and other combustible materials and high density mineral veins. -65 day 202. Party ambushed by drow at an advanced site. !2 of us taken prisoners I killed 2 before their sleep darts found me. -65 day 203. Cuffed and auctioned -65 day 204. Bought and transferred. -65 day 205-68 day 118. Introduced to Slayveighn; the rugged drow female that taught her howe to fight her wicked kin. She was my sister, my friend and i would kill as many of her kind that it took to save her. for 2 years with the help of their house amulets i was able to increase my innate magic. I could walk around as a drow with her and we were free. Killing if we had to, adventuring if we could and training all the time. Captured by other drow from a different territory and separated I was sold out to illithids and used as as a psionic weapon. -73 day 88. I died inside and killed who I had to so I could Escape. -73 day 96 While traveling in forieng tunnels I was "surrendered" by Deurgar. They we looking for illithids, an advanced team to scout for brain pools. Trading them information and humbly asking to help we cleared my ex slaver's. -73 day 101 Parted ways and headed to home on a less remote route. Closer to the surface, old trading caravan. -73 day 280 Ambushed by a drow raiding party, and put to sleep.(again) -73 day 281 Slave Auctioned ... quiet quickly.\ -74 day 55 I had what I needed to escape. I may be a simple servant of food but I got out of there. -74 day 99 I saw the sun for the very first time. I had only read about it. It was glorious. -74 day 100 I saw the Moon. Wow. -74 day 170 Snuck into the city and met a dwarf named Ovrul or "Griv" as I call him and asked if he could fins me a way back via trade route. -74 day 300 After trying his best and I helping to earn my keep I am imprisoned by humans. -75 Day 3 I get sent through the portal Currently Spy Master and scout. Before the end of the Wayland Day festival, Grimdyllyn set out to follow Lyrith and kill him. After a three-day journey, she found the expedition to Thusfar and entered the pavilion tent where Lyrith and his allies were sleeping. Grimdyllyn discreetly murdered Lyrith in his sleep and stuffed his body into a bag of holding which Grimdyllyn returned to Wayland. The expedition to Thusfar initially turned back to Wayland to follow the tracks of Lyrith's assailant, but split up when it became clear that the tracks were getting older and older. Walter and three other friends of Lyrith boarded Lyrith's construct to continue following the tracks, while Yosrick and the rest of the expedition continued on to Thusfar. Grim returned to Hardholm and had her memory of the event erased. She covered her tracks by throwing her cape in the furnace. Her crime was discovered through divine revelation. She revealed that she was pregnant with Ovrul's child, and the ruling council agreed to postpone judgement until after the child was born. Category:PCs Category:The Exiled Category:Svirfneblin Category:Monks Category:Ravens Category:Current prisoners of Wayland Category:Former Wayland Council members Category:Wayland